beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Evil Kerbecs 230XF
Evil Kerbecs 230XF is a Balance-Type beyblade in the Rex Wreck Attack 2-Pack, with a recoloured version of Nightmare Rex SW145SD. Face Bolt: Kerbecs The Face Bolt depicts Cerberus. In Greek and Roman mythology, Cerberus, or Kerberos, was the three-headed hound of the God of Underworld, Hades, who guarded the Gates of Hell. The design shows Cerberus' three heads, which are biting the chain going through the edge of their mouths. The motif is featured on a light green face bolt. Energy Ring: Kerbecs *'Weight:' 3.4 grams Kerbecs has a three winged designs like Hades with a notch separating each. It is the heaviest clear Energy Ring so far. It is very useful in Defense and Stamina customizations, especially on Hades. Its black and gold designs represent the chains of Hades. The orange parts at the sides of the chains represent Kerbecs' fire. Kerbecs is very useful when paired with the Hades Fusion Wheel, along with BD145 in combos such as Hades Kerbecs BD145WD or MF-Hades Kerbecs BD145EWD (Boost Mode). An extremely good Defense combo such as MF-H Earth/Basalt Kerbecs GB145RS is pretty useful to defeat low & high Attack customs. This is recolored version is a green shade. *'Attack: 2 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 3' Fusion Wheel: Evil (Killer) *'Weight:' 31.2 grams Evil has a textured, bumpy, two-winged design that ends in two rounded edges. However, unlike its predecessor, it is considerably thinner below the base of the Fusion Wheel. Being so thin, the edges of each wing do not apply as much force as those of the Gemios Fusion Wheel. As a result, Evil loses any of the potential Smash Attack the first incarnation had. Being so thin negates any possible defensive qualities, and though it may seem suited for Stamina, it performs horribly compared to the Top-Tier Stamina Fusion Wheels such as Earth, Thermal, Flame, Burn, Scythe, and Phantom. *'Attack: 3 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 1' Customizations *'Evil(Killer) Pegasus(Pegasis) II 100/90/W105/105R2F/XF/WF/F' (Attack) *'Evil(Killer) Pisces 85/90/100 MF/HF/F/SF' (Attack) *Evil(Killer) Kerbecs 230WD/EWD/BWD/PD/D/SD. (Stamina) Spin Track: 230 *'Weight:' 4.1 grams 230 is a remarkably tall spin track first released with Flame Byxis 230WD. It is quite thick, in that it lines down in order to protect itself. Due to this, it provides great Defense. Before Byxis's release, beys with low-height tracks, like 85, dominated competitive play, but the 230 Spin Track is not greatly affected by them at all. So, beys like Mercury Anubius 85XF would hardly affect the bey at all.Tracks like 130 or higher are recommended for battle against 230, as 230's downfall is being attacked by beys with tall spin tracks that rotate left, such as L-Drago. Unless you want to make it smash from above, the sharp series of performance tips should never be used with 230, due to height and unbalance. Despite this, it is very useful for defense. Contrary to the looks of this Beyblade, it will not get "thrown" around when hit from underneath. Instead, it will not be affected much at all. Overall, this is a great defense and stamina track, as it provides great defense, and wobbles when it loses its power, giving it more stamina as a last resort. 230 can be used in Defense and Stamina combinations. This version is a light green shade. *'Attack: 0 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 0' Use in Defense customization: *''MF-H Basalt Bull/Kerbecs/Aquario 230 RSF'' Peformance Tip: (Extreme Flat) XF Xtreme Flat is the second widest Flat Performance Tip, currently available (first being GF, third being WF). Xtreme Flat has fast and aggressive movement, equal to that of Right Rubber Flat. Although having more Stamina than Right Rubber Flat due to being plastic, it is not as fast as Right Rubber Flat, which is made of rubber, which gives it more friction with the Stadium floor. Nevertheless, Xtreme Flat is a great Performance Tip for Attack Type Beyblades, and is top-tier at that. *'Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0' Trivia *This is the first time the Kerbecs Energy Ring/Clear Wheel has been released with a bey without Hades and BD145. *This is the first time that a Bey has been released with the 230 Spin Track not being sold as a 230WD combo *This is the first and only time 230 and XF have been released on the same bey. *This bey is composed almost fully by parts from arrangement system beys: the facebolt and energy from Hades Kerbecs, the fusion wheel from Evil Befall, and spin track from Flame Byxis. Category:Beyblades Category:Hasbro Beyblades Category:Hasbro Category:Balance Types